


Identical

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Split Sparks [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Identity Issues, Split-Sparks, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: The only pair of split-spark twins that have 100% identical frames and paintjobs.
Relationships: Blaster & Bluster
Series: Split Sparks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612990
Kudos: 15





	Identical

**Author's Note:**

> Bluster is actually a canon character.

"Thanks, Blaster."

"I'm Bluster, actually."

"Sorry, thanks, Bluster."

"No problem, man."

"Hey, Blaster, Bluster's here to relieve your station."

"Other way around."

"Oops, sorry!"

"No problem, it happens. A lot."

"Hey, brother."

"Hey, brother."

"So you're Bluster today?"

"It _is_ my turn."

"You two switch around?"

"Hah! Naw, our creators just couldn't tell us apart. Honestly not sure which of us started as Blaster and which of us started as Bluster."

"They didn't think to repaint you?"

"Nope."

"And... you didn't think to repaint you, either?"

"Eh, we like messing with people."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Course it does! Don't mean we can't have fun with it. See ya Blaster!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
